Wolf's bane
by 2796919552
Summary: Can true love over look the actions of another? Is destiny unchangeable? PS: Please give a review and feel free to give advice on how I can keep it going


It's been years since the last time I was here. Since the last time I felt wanted, loved or even appreciated. I watched the scenery go by absently as I drove into Beacon Hills. I kept driving till I arrived at a house. Parking my car I got out and walked towards it. Most of it had burned down in the fire that killed people very close and dear to me. _I wonder if…_ I thought curiously as I suddenly pictured the house completely intact and the look of the yard back when I called this town home, or rather when I called this house home.

I inhaled deeply and resumed walking; reaching the door I slowly opened it and walked inside. My eyes wandering, searching.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone move, moving swiftly I pinned him to the floor. Once I had his arms pinned securely above his head and I had a leg on either side of his waist, he spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" His tone was dark and I could feel the anger growing inside him.

I looked at him, my light ice blue eyes locked onto his. Automatically I recognized his light green eyes. They made me smirk. "I know it's been a while, but still…" I pouted playfully. "You forgot all about me did you, Derek?"

His eyes widened a little before he flipped us, now pinning me to the floor. "How could I forget _you_ Ligeia?"

The calming sound of his voice caused me to smile. "What have I missed?" I sniffed the air and looked him over, something was off. "I'm sorry."

He silently got up and helped me up. "It's alright." He replied as he reassuringly snaked his lean muscled arms around me, holding me close and protective. It was one of the things I really missed about him when I left.

I rested my head on his chest, listening closely to the sound of his heartbeat, it was mesmerizing. "I've missed you." I whispered as I felt my own heartbeat synchronise itself with his.

He ran a hand through my short dark wine hair, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "I missed you too." He loosened his hold on me enough to step back and look me in the eyes. _She hasn't changed at all, other then getting taller and more developed. But nothing too drastic._

I remained silent as our heartbeats resonated off the remains of the walls. _What's on his mind? Should I ask? Whoa, usually I'd just do it and worry about his reaction afterwards… but now I actually want to see if he wants to talk about it to someone who left one night without so much as a good bye?!_

"Ligeia?" he asked as he placed a hand on my cheek. He made it obvious that he was concerned about me.

"Hmm?" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. "Sorry… I'm sorry she's gone… I should've stayed."

"Shush. Don't beat yourself up over it. Laura wouldn't like you to do it, and neither do I." Laura was his sister, she had left Beacon Hills for some reason after he did, then she came back and got murdered. They were close with each other, but also with me.

"I know but still… I just feel so…"

He moved closer to me, gently pressing his chest to mine and resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'll get who ever did this… Trust me." His voice held a certain darkness.

I could feel the anger and hate well up inside him. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms tightly around him, hoping it would calm him. I didn't have to look at his eyes to know they were becoming a piercing light blue. _Please, _I begged silently. _Calm down, at least for now… I don't want to lose you too… I can't._

Part of me wasn't surprised when I felt his body relax and heartbeat slow as he sighed softly.

"I'll wait a little longer, if that's what you want." He voice was soft and low. _She still has that affect on me. Without her all those times… I probably wouldn't be here now. Not being able to see her, hear her, touch her, even smell her might've killed me in the long run._ He inhaled deeply through his nose, breathing in my scent. _Laura, I think you're right. I think I'm in love with her._

"Thank you Derek." I said softly as I looked up at him.

"Don't mention it." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You should head to school. I ha-"

"Who do you want me to keep an eye on?" I asked bluntly finding it a little odd that I might be enrolling as a student. "You know, I'm only a year younger than you, so why would I still be in school?"

He rolled his eyes and then smiled at me. "A kid was recently bitten, he goes to the high school." he paused for a moment knowing I had made a great point. "You could get a job near the school, or something."

I was quiet as I thought over what he said. "Maybe… But only on one condition."

He raised an eye brow at me. " Which is?"

"You'll see." I replied with a smirk before turning and heading out the front door and to my car. I slid in and started the car then pulled out before he could ask any questions pertaining to my one and only condition.

I found myself smirking as I walked into the school's main office and looked at the secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly as she looked from her computer screen to me.

I walked towards the desk and leaned on it casually. "Yes, I was wondering if there were any open classes." I removed my sunglasses and hood. "I'd like to register."

"A little late aren't you?" She replied as she looked me over.

Silently I shrugged. "I've been dealing with… family things." I lied.

She looked around her desk for forms and then looked at me again, handing me the forms and a pen. "Here you go fill these out, and I'll see if we have any openings."

I nodded, taking the forms and sitting in one of the chairs. _He so owes me big time for this…_ I thought as I filled out the forms in my elegant handwriting. I stood and went to the secretary to hand the forms back when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry miss." He said politely before picking up the papers, handing them to me.

I watched him casually he had curly brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan. "It's alright." I replied kindly. _Must be him…_ I thought as I breathed in his scent.

"Sorry again." He said before turning and leaving with someone.

I turned and handed the papers to the secretary and turned to the door, replacing my sunglasses and hood.

"We'll give you a call." She said as I left the office and out of the school making my way back to my car. I sighed as I got in and left, heading back home.

I walked in and silently shut the door and headed towards the stairs when I saw Derek working out, shirtless, improvising with the charred doorframe leading into what was once the living room. I caught myself eyeing him head to toe, although I was behind him. _Damn… When did he get a tattoo? _My eyes following every move of his muscles. "Nice ass." I said softly with a smirk. "Do you do this all the time? If so, I'm surprised you don't look like the Hulk."

He dropped to his feet and turned looking at me, his bare skin glistening from a light sweat and a smile on his face, that just so happened to reach his eyes. "How'd it go?"

I shrugged. "Your bite victim seems fine. But he's definitely a werewolf and he seems nice enough."

The smile died when he caught the slightly unfamiliar scent. "What did he do?" his eyes slowly turning their light blue, a sign his anger was building and he was turning.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest. "Relax tiger, he just bumped into me. I'm fine."

His eyes slowly returned to normal as he looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yes." I replied softly resting my cheek in his hand as he placed it on my face. _God how is it that he can make me feel like this?_ I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his skin against mine.

He smiled before kissing my forehead. "You must be tired. Get some rest." Looking at me he continued playfully. "Have a cat nap."

"Watch it pup." I replied before turning and heading towards that stairs.

"Sleep well Ligeia." Hearing him say it made me smirk as I ascended the stairs and went into the only room that was completely intact.

I looked around as I headed to the big king sized bed, the walls were faintly burnt but I could make out what they used to look like by memory. A soft chuckle slid out of me as I smiled. I was in Derek's room. I sat on the bed and laid down closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my body completely relaxed and I feel asleep.

I awoke to the sound of banging and growling. Slowly I opened an eye, listening. It was coming from downstairs. _Shit. _I thought as I sighed and sat up. _Wonder what he's doing down there._ I slid from the bed and silently made my way to the stairs, listening.

"You said you'd help me!" the voice seemed vaguely familiar.

There was crashing, growling and snarling. I walked down the stairs and watched as Derek and the curly haired boy from earlier started arguing.

"For me to help you, you have to get mad." Derek replied calmly.

I watched silently as Derek beat him around causing him to shift and then Derek to shift. _The hell? _

It seemed to go on for an hour or so as I sat on the stairs watching patiently. Derek seemed to be a little harsh with him but they both knew it would help in the long run.

"Derek?" I whispered, causing them both to look at me.

He looked at me apologetically as he walked over to me, shifting back to normal. "Sorry we woke you."

"It's fine." I replied, my voice still soft. I glanced past him at the vaguely familiar stranger. "Who's that?"

"His name is Scott McCall. He's the werewolf I got you to keep an eye on." Derek's voice was calm.

I stood slowly and cautiously walked over to Scott. I looked him over quickly then looked in his eyes. "How many people know?"

Scott blinked and looked at me confused. "Only my friend Stiles, why?"

_Seriously? Isn't it obvious, you idgit?_ I breathed deeply before replying. "The less people that know _we _exist the better."

"I know that, I'm not stupid."

"And yet you went and told some human?" I shook my head slowly. "Not smart, not smart at all."

"He's my best friend! I'm not gonna start keeping things from him!" His eyes were starting to flash yellow revealing what he truly was.

I locked eyes with him, unfazed by his rising temper.

"It's better if he knows because I told him then finding out on his own!"

"Better for who Scott?" I heard Derek say from where he stood by the stairs. "If people find out about us, then we're all as good as dead."

I watched as Scott's mind thought over what Derek had just said repeatedly.

"Look kid, just go home." My voice held a soft tone though it was still slightly demanding.

Scott looked from me to Derek and back, wanting to protest but thinking better of it and grabbing his backpack, leaving as his cell rang.

"Derek" I said sensing he was going to ask about something I didn't want to answer as my fingers subconsciously found their way to the necklace I got from my brother as a birthday present. "Don't, please not now."

He walked over to me, looking at my curiously and confused. "We need to talk about it... I deserve to know... Especially since..."

I looked at him, as much as I wanted to deny it, and I wanted to so bad, I knew he was right. We did need to talk, but there was a lot we needed to talk about, the problem was that I didn't want him to know why I had left 'cause then it would mean I'd have admitted it to myself. _Admit what? That you loved him? That you've always loved him? Or maybe it's cause you were afraid that with your family having been so close to his, they felt it would be better for both families to become one, Rickon to be Laura's mate, your brother to marry his sister._ I stared at the floor. "You want to know why I left?"

His voice remained soft. "For starters."

"Well" I started, my breathing a little shaky. "The reason I left was because I couldn't deal with it... It was bad enough that hunters had hunted my family, but then..."

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me? We used to talk about everything and anything before."

I seemed to dodge the question by continuing. "We were all really close you know, the four of us." A small smile curled my lips as I remembered Rickon, Laura, Derek and myself causing trouble and being kids. _We were like a family._ "It was great.. But then the fire happened while we were all at school and the on-"

"Stop lying."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You really wanna know why I left? I left because when I found out about Rickon's death... I guess it… scared me."

I could feel his eyes searching mine.

_Your lying to him again. Just tell him the truth! You loved him, you still do_. "I've lost everyone of my blood, and now that I'm back I find out that Laura's dead as well... I'm losing everyone I start to care about." The last bit was soft, as I directed it more to myself then the conversation.

"I'm still here." taking my hand in his, he gently pulled me into him. "Is that why you've grown so angry, and cold? So withdrawn?"

"Yes... but there's something else you should know about why I left."

"What is it?"

"I'm not like you anymore, not since Rickon was murdered." I looked up at him.

He raised an eye brow confused. "What do you mean your not like me? You were born a werewolf, you can't just become human."

"That's not what I mean..." I lowered my eyes a moment then looked back at him. _If you want to keep the only person you have left you wont tell him. He wont understand._ "You know Rickon was my family's Alpha, as Laura was yours."

He nodded.

"Well when he died... I guess for my family if an alpha is murdered, the power doesn't go to the murderer but to the alpha's own blood, their closest blood relative to be exact..."

His eyes widened slowly as his mind connected the dots. "Which means...?"

"I'm an alpha? Yeah, that's what its supposed to mean... but there's a problem."

"What?"

"My eyes are still the same deep amber color as they are for my family's betas..."

He seemed to be thinking over the possibilities of it all. _That's good right? If she's still a beta then I might still have a chance... but if she is indeed an alpha now, then the moment an Alpha comes around and decides to claim her for their mate then I'll have to let them... But I won't make it easy for them that's for certain._

"Any ideas?" I tilted my head curiously as I looked at him.

"Huh?" He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "No sorry."

I looked at his eyes, searching them silent and subtly_. If only I knew what to do now..._ My eyes widened slightly as they found their way to his now clenched fists. "You're bleeding." I breathed as I took his hands in mine and opened them. His claws had come out and dig into the palm of his hand, maybe a few centimetres deep. "I knew this would happen if I told you." My voice was a soft whisper, but it openly revealed my hurt.

"Ligeia..." His voice was soft as he looked at me.

I turned, his hands still within my own, and went up the stairs. I walked into his old room and sat him on the bed before looking around for something to clean the wounds with. _He's starting to heal already, you can sense it._ Not finding anything very useful I moved over to the bed and crouched in front of him, ripping off one of my shirt sleeves and tore it in half, tying one half around one of his hands and the other half around the other hand, though I knew he was mostly, if not already completely healed.

"Ligeia." He said again, causing me to look at him as if he hadn't said it earlier.

Within seconds my eyes found and locked on to his. I was unaware that I had moved closer to him and leaned forward until I felt his warm breath on my lips. I blinked and leaned back, surprised but hiding it completely. "This isn't right." I breathed plain and matter of factly as I rocked on the balls of my feet before standing up.

"What are you talking about Ligeia? What isn't right?"

I shook my head slightly before looking at him, his expression and features were almost unreadable, but I knew he was confused and maybe even a little aggravated. "_This._" I sighed. "You and I… alone…. How…." I stopped myself and moved to a window. "We would've been siblings in law if the fire hadn't happened." I heard him stand up and turn to me.

"You can't blame this on the fire." His tone was serious and revealed the truth we both knew. He was right; I had no reason to blame the awkwardness I felt currently on the fire that claimed so many lives, people we both loved. "You know how I feel about you Ligeia… Or at least you-"

"Stop it Derek." I barely recognized the coldness of my own voice.

"Why? Because you're too afraid that you won't have to keep those walls you have around your heart up anymore? You aren't the only one like that you know." He walked towards me, slowly, his tone softening as he continued. "I miss them too. I would've loved to have Rickon as a brother, hell we were basically like family anyway."

I shook my head again. "He and Laura were perfect together."

_"Remember sis, wolves mate for life. So make sure you have something true before you get in too deep."_ I felt my chest tighten as Rickon's words swam through my brain.

Suddenly without a word, Derek's arms seemed to wrap themselves around me, protectively, comforting, loving, and held me close to him as my legs started to give from under me.


End file.
